Talk:Spanish/@comment-187.174.160.98-20150718140447
Apps ConjuVerb - A MUST!! for everyone studying spanish, only about $3, has all verb conjugations you could think of, ability to look up conjugated words and find the base or vice versa Duolingo – https://www.duolingo.com/ - Runs pretty quickly, fun game, great to supplement lessons Babble - http://www.babbel.com/dashboard - 1 free lesson, then paid for monthly, lots of different levels don't need to follow an order Memorise - People have found this great for learning new words, as I have a decent vocab didn't really like it Collins ES-EN dictionary - Costs about $24 but it has been the best one i've gotten, can use without an internet connection, has always had the words I've looked for (unlike all the free ones I've tried) MindSnacks - really enjoyed this games for learning new words, unlock more levels as you get better, I think it starts free then you have to pay for the upgraded version but I haven't used it is ages Cat Spanish - very useful too as a beginner level vocabulary phrases supplement to Duolingo. The first two or so lessons are free, and the rest of the course is unlocked for $6.99- seems a bit expensive for an app, but worth it. (from comments) Web Sites - Practicing http://www.rosettastone.com/homeschool/sem - free activities from the rosetta stone library Rosetta Stone - quite expensive mixed reviews http://www.langmaster.com/comen/spanish/home.htm - good way to practice for free, need to get answers 100% which can become really annoying https://www.duolingo.com/ - same as the app, good game, supplement only http://www.thinkspanish.com – can get free stuff not just the paid version Web Sites - Reading http://www.123teachme.com/learn_spanish/spanish_reading_passages - lots of resources, passages that you can read with questions afterwards, all levels http://www.lonweb.org/daisy/os-spanish-upsidedown.htm - stories in Spanish and English side by side http://cvc.cervantes.es/aula/lecturas/ - different levels, short stories in spanish with spanish explanations of hard words http://www.childrensbooksforever.com/childrenpages/Spanish.html - free pdfs of some children´s stories http://www.veintemundos.com/en/ - articles with hard words translated to English, audio to go along latin or Spanish http://readlang.com/es/library - large selection of books, click on words or phrases to translate http://www.andersenstories.com/es/andersen_cuentos/index - hans cristian anderson http://en.childrenslibrary.org/ - childrens library online http://www.grimmstories.com/ - brothers grimm stories Web Sites - Listening Pimsleur - 30min listen and repeat activites, can try them out cheap (first one free) using audible so you don't have to pay all at once. have read good reviews about listening skills. I have tried a lesson but too advanced for it. http://www.spanishlistening.org/ - videos to listen to, quizes after https://spanish.yabla.com/ - website with different levels of videos also includes lessons and explanations http://www.linguatv.com/index.php?mode=ajax#p_Product/1/0?prodlang=4 – paid, watch lessons and do exercises in spanish http://www.laits.utexas.edu/spe/ - lots of free videos with transcripts in english or Spanish, different levels Books Breaking out of beginners Spanish – really good int. to adv students, nuances in Spanish lots for Mexico Easy Spanish Reader – starts simple has a quiz at the end of each chapter and then all chapters together and another quiz Spanish Novels by Paco Ardit – nice cheap easy to read stories that aren’t too complicated Funny tales in easy spanish – have just read the free sections of lots of these Kindle easy spanish stories – lots you can download the first few chapters to your kindle then they end up being free if you don’t want to continue Camino Real - my favourite beginner book, ready for 2nd level, free audio with kindle book but need online connection Podcasts News in Slow Spanish (Spain and Latin American editions) - starts free for the first 15mins then paid Buenos Días America - Voice of America Spanish - int/adv level Lightspeed Spanish (different levels) Spanishpodcast Notes in Spanish (different levels) Radio Ambulante – Advanced (free pdfs on site), spanish version of 'This American Life' Learn Spanish: Notes in Spanish inspired (different levels) Showtime Spanish Coffee Break Spanish Real Deal Spanish SpanishPod101 Yabla Spanish Learn Spanish with the Independent Spanish Obsessed (Scratch, Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced) Audio Books (downloaded with audible and through amazon, sure there are other places to find them too) Beginner - No work Spanish – poster girl – like this, story for kids but easy to listen to Beginner - No work Spanish – the case of the missing poodle - like this, story for kids but easy to listen to Beginner - No work Spanish – yaks march in Washington – don’t like this as much but same format easy to listen to Beginner - Speak to me (similar to no work spanish) – don’t like this much Int/Adv - Lola lago series - I have found these easiest for all spanish stories (only listened to 1 so far but will be getting the rest) Int/adv – Elvira Sancho and Jordi Suris collections - El monstruo del rock (free pdfs on audible) - can read the pdfs to understand then listen along Int Adv - Taxista en barcelona series - found this a little harder to understand I would do this after the other easier novellas TV/Youtube Beginners series Extra en español – look on youtube, great series to start with http://www.learner.org/series/destinos/watch/index.html?ep1 – destino, made for beginners to learn about spanish http://www.bbc.co.uk/languages/spanish/mividaloca/ - for beginners starts basic has english explainions Online different levels - aimed for learning http://www.123teachme.com/learn_spanish/childrens_short_stories - children’s stories with questions afterwards (just click the sign in button and it seems to work) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3O8RUPDzUcI=PLCE1049BCC2C78B97 - kids stories with spanish subtitles Spanish shows not aimed for learning http://www.rtve.es/television/ministerio-del-tiempo/ http://www.rtve.es/television/victor-ros/ https://www.youtube.com/results?q=le+temes+la+oscuridad